A Night To Remember
by puddinpuppy
Summary: Fabian asks Nina on a Midnight Picnic date. What happens I wonder? FabianxNina Maybe some PatriciaxJerome or MickxMara. Review!
1. The Picnic

**Nina's POV**

Fabian and I had always been great friends. He was nice to me from the first day I moved in to the present time and we had become closer and closer, but I never would've expected he would ask me out. I'd always liked him, but I thought he still had feelings for Joy or even Patricia, but she has a thing for Jerome. Of course I said yes which seemed to surprise Fabian. We are going to have a picnic behind the house for our first date. I am so excited.

"Hey Nina." Fabian said as he walked into my room and sat on the bed next to me a little closer than usual. "You ready for our date?"

"Yep. Let's go." I said as he took my hand and guided me down the stairs quietly so none of our friends, or Victor, could hear us. Did I mention it is midnight? He is so romantic. Now we can be alone under the stars.

"The stars look beautiful tonight." I said staring into the night.

"Yes you are." Fabian answered holding my hand gently.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" I asked happily.

"Yes. I did."

Suddenly we were both leaning in and we kissed. He put on hand on the back of neck and the other around my back, while I wrapped my arms around his neck entangling them is his luscious hair. After what seemed like forever, we released each others grasp and Fabian laid down staring at the stars so I decided to lay on his chest and watch the stars as the carried me off the sleep.

**Fabians' POV**

When I woke up I smiled to see Nina cuddling my chest, still sleeping. She looked so peaceful, but then I realized it wasn't a weekend. I woke her up and we ran to the house without being noticed, or so we thought. When we had showered, dressed, and gone downstairs for breakfast Mick and Mara had smirks on their faces. Nina and I sat down ignoring their looks and ate breakfast. During the middle of breakfast Amber pulled Nina out into the kitchen and Mick and Mara asked me some questions.

"Why were you two sneaking into the house early in the morning?" Mick asked nudging Fabian in the chest.

"I don't what you're talking about."

Suddenly Mick knocked me to the floor and both him and Mara held me down until I finally explained what happened.

"Alright I will tell you if you let go of me." They released me eager to here my story.

"Nina and I were on a date last night. We had a midnight picnic behind the house. We fell asleep outside and we woke up and hurried inside. That's all I have to tell."

Mick saw right through me. "How long did you to kiss, hmmm?"

"What do you me-"

"Mick we should just tell him. We kinda snooped around and saw you two together." Mara said with guilt in her voice.

"Mate, great score if you ask me. You kissed and she rested on your chest. I guess you do have it in you."

"If you don't snoop around again, I will tell you two what is happening between us if you'd like. I just don't like being spied on."

"We promise. Sorry about the snooping." Mara said more cheerfully.

"Soooooo. You two should go out for this new play. It's romantic and I don't think there are any kissing scenes in it. Sorry mate, but I guess that'll be your secret with her." Mick said.

"Maybe we should do it. Sounds like fun." I said only I didn't know the secrets that lied ahead.


	2. Practicing A Special Scene

**Nina's POV**

"Mick and Mara are dead." I vented to Amber. "How could they sign us up for a play saying it's just a fun play and then it ends up with us kissing and making out in one scene. We just got together. Why would we now start kissing publicly? Especially onstage."

"Maybe they think you need to step up your relationship and fast?" Amber said.

"Maybe. I'm going to go practice with Fabian."

"Have fun practicing your kissing." She said with a sly grin that reminded me of Jerome.

"I will." I said as mysteriously as she did.

I walked downstairs past Victor's eye, luckily not catching his eye, and snuck into Fabian's room. Mick was there and said he had to go ask Mara something. He wasn't specific and probably just wanted to give us alone time. This is the first thing I'd thank Mick for.

"I was wondering if we could practice for the play now that we're roped into performing."

"Sounds great." He pulled out the script and he laughed at the names of the two main characters, Nina and Fabian. "I have a feeling this play was created for us. Let's take it from page 8."

"_Fabian we can't sneak out into each others rooms anymore. I want to, but we just can't."_

"_Nina we have this moment together. Here. Now." _

_We kissed for what seemed like forever and we were wrapped up in each others arms. _

We stared at each other realizing that the door was slightly open and giggling was coming from the other side.

Fabian slammed open the door which happened to hit Jerome in the face. We saw all of our friends with guilty looks on their faces.

"You little sneaks. You should wait until we perform this onstage so you can really clap and cheer." Fabian said.


End file.
